Talk:Perfect self
Eye glow Doesn't the eye glow the Monk gets reflect its alignment? Blue for good, purple for neutral, and red for evil. --Countess Terra 13:30, 24 January 2006 (PST) *If you remove the feat from the monk feat list does the monk still gets immunity to mind effects and glowing eyes?--Kamiryn 13:52, 24 January 2006 (PST) :*glowing Eyes depend on your alignment and is hardcoded to level 20. you can remove the effect by overriding the glowing emitters in the visual effect file. --CID-78 06:14, 25 January 2006 (PST) Immunity to mind-affecting spells i have tested this feat alone and it doesn't seem to be giving any Mind effect immunity. a simple spell as Feeblemind is affecting my character. a normal monk should beable to have SR high enough to beat it in most cases but, there is still a check for resistance and if that fail a will check and then the effect is applied. --CID-78 07:38, 21 January 2006 (PST) *the Immunity for mind effects doesn't work with or without this feat even if you reach level 20. i am not a monk player but it seem strange, is there a build that has immunity out there? --CID-78 06:14, 25 January 2006 (PST) :* What the heck are you talking about? The Mind Immunity does in fact work. -- 25 January 2006 *it isn't linked to this feat and i tried a standard monk aswell with all normal feats ands it's still only the SR that protects me not any immunity. --CID-78 09:47, 25 January 2006 (PST) *I tried casting Phantasmal Killer on a 40th level monk with a 40th level wizard and it was blocked by mind immunity, not SR. --GhostNWN 12:47, 25 January 2006 (PST) :*then it's a fear immunity NOT a mindaffecting immunity. Because Feeble mind that is Mind-affecting does effect my monk when it's cast from a placeable trap. i also tested Phantasmal Killer from both a placeable and a wizard. no immunity. then i loaded up a Level 60 wizard and let him cast everything he had on me. no immunity what so ever, i was deaf, silent, paralysed, and finally petrified. are you trying to say that i have some local bug here? all other mindeffecting items and feats has worked just fine during my tests. --CID-78 03:24, 26 January 2006 (PST) * Yea, the mind-affecting immunity works. I'm not sure what you're experiencing. -- 26 January 2006 * Tried it here on 1.67 with a char 20 levels monk, 1 level wizard (scrolls) .. fear, stun effect of great thunderclap, confusion effect of prismatic spray .. all these the monk failed his SR check and failed his save but was alerted in the combat log with an 'Immune to Mind-Affecting spells'. He was not wearing any gear, nor was he under the effect of any spells. So I think either Perfect Self was bugged previously and bioware has fixed it, or it is partially buggy and only works for some effects. I think it's worth re-instating into the article.. Protomech 06:26, 30 June 2006 (PDT) :*Thanks for testing, Protomech! -- Alec Usticke 07:01, 30 June 2006 (PDT) * Note that there WAS a bug involving monk Perfect Self mind spells immunity when Phantasmal Killer was cast on a monk. The monk would not be reported as immune if he failed his saving throw versus this spell. This has been fixed as of NWN Patch 1.68. --69.224.49.27 21:57, 29 August 2006 (PDT) Damage reduction I was the one with the changes regarding the damage reduction (sry for being anonymous at that time). What I don't understand, is why my changes got reverted, as the damage reduction 20/1 surely stacks with DR from barbarian or dwarven defender. Can you clarify ? Paravoid 11:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) * Monk DR stacking has been tested many times even after the 1.69, and it is found to stack with EDR but not with barbarian DR or dwarven defender DR. I have even made builds to test this out. Barbarian DR and Dwarven defender DR do stack with EDR, and when all four DR (monk, barbarian, dwarven defender, and epic) are present then mundane weapon attacks will be reduced by the higher of the two progressions (monk + EDR or Barbarian + Dwarven defender + EDR). WhiZard 15:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Interesting. Thanks for the explanation. How about adding the above as note to the Perfect self text then ? Paravoid 16:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::* Typically, damage reduction does not stack, and the exception is already added as a note to the article. --The Krit 16:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::* For example, DR 5/1 stacks with 5/5 and 5/- as these three are different types of resistances (to my understanding and knowledge). So it is rather a surprise to me, that the damage reduction from Perfect self (which is of type x/1) does not stack with DR from Dwarven defender, Barbarian DR and EDR (which should all be of type x/-). Thus, I think, a special note should be added to this page (again: to my best knowledge and experience). Paravoid 17:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::* Damage reduction 5/+1 does not stack with damage reduction 5/+5, nor with damage reduction 5/-. (It does stack with damage resistance 5/-, though, but resistance and reduction are different things, even though both get ambiguously abbreviated as "DR".) See damage reduction. --The Krit 19:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::*First off, damage reduction and damage resistance are two separate ways of reducing damage (damage resistance is done first). :::::Damage resistance is given for each damage type and is always x/-. The only stacking of damage resistance is for the elemental types stacking with their corresponding resist energy or epic energy resistance feats (though resist energy does not stack with epic energy resistance). :::::Damage reduction applies to all forms of physical damage and can be in either x/+y or the x/- form. There is no stacking of damage reduction with the exception of the x/- feats (barbarian, dwarven defender, EDR) and also perfect self stacking with EDR.WhiZard 19:25, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Damage reduction, part 2 Ok as I only just got around to viewing the Perfect Self article... So if you have Epic Damage Reduction III and Perfect Self, you're effectively at DR 29/+1? I thought it was separate DR 20/+1 or DR 9/-, whichever would apply given the circumstances, as the one is negated by any magical weaponry while the other protects against all damage... or does it do something extra weird like grant DR 29/+1 or DR 9/-, whichever would apply given the circumstances? 07:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :It does what you called "extra weird", 29/+1 is used for blows without DR penetration, and 9/- is used for those that would penetrate +1. This is the only time different DR penetration levels mix. WhiZard 16:13, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry I hadn't read the resistance and reduction articles yet, I'd been operating under an old assumption that it would use the higher value only, and not combine resistance and reduction; I didn't really understand the difference yet. Oh and thanks for fixing my formatting, not sure why it forced it above your older comment like that. I guess any weird part, now that I've read thru it properly, would be what epic damage reduction says: :: This feat stacks with barbarian and dwarven defender damage reduction and separately with monk damage reduction from perfect self, but it does not stack with other sources of damage reduction. It does stack with damage resistance. ::So looking over that and the talk page in damage reduction, the feat-based reduction sources seem to be a case of universal reduction (with a /- format that makes it look like resistance), and Epic Damage Reduction weirds things out by increasing both barbarian/dd X/- values and perfect self's 20/+1 separately, so if you have all 3 sources it'll use the PS+EDR on mundane damage or EDR+DD/B sources of /- on magical sources, but won't stack DD/B based DR with PS at all... looks to me like there's a bug somewhere in there (whether it's EDR stacking with PS or DD/B not stacking with PS, I don't know).... do I have this right here? 17:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::You have it right. WhiZard 22:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC)